


Reinforcements - Wattpad

by NaraBread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraBread/pseuds/NaraBread
Summary: Harold Potter's fourth year has come to an end - with the surprising revelation he is not the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore knows Hogwarts needs help so he reaches out to a notorious group who catch Death Eaters - the Rejected for help.FemHarry Alive Potters





	Reinforcements - Wattpad

**The Night Voldemort Fell**

Voldemort entered the house. It was ridiculous really - how much faith they had on the Fidelius Charm and their secret keeper. No one was supervising the children and there were no wards around the house. Pathetic. Lily Potter was not living up to her title as smartest muggleborn of her era.

He walked to the apparent nursery. Nailed on the door was a plaque reading Harold and Harriet. Really - could the Potters be more obvious? They were literally handing victory over on a silver platter.

The door was slightly ajar and he walked in to see two babies. The first he saw - the boy - was rather round and lightly snoring. He had bright red hair. The girl was standing straight up staring at him. Unlike her brother she had chocolate brown hair. Her brown eyes seemed to challenge him - dare him to do whatever he was about to do. He would kill her first he decided - how dare she challenge him?

Voldemort's anger grew and grew and he stared at the child. She blinked before staring again. That did it. "Avada Kedrava"

Unfortunately through his anger the spell was not correctly aimed but looked to hit her brother. At the last minute the girl jumped in front of her brother and tried to push him away. The spell glanced off her left arm back to Voldemort causing a jagged scar along the girl's inner forearm and Voldemort suddenly disappeared defeated.

When the girl had pushed her brother away her accidental magic had kicked in causing her brother to land at the edge of the cot where a sharp piece of wood stuck out. This had dragged across the boy's forehead leaving a crudely shaped lightening scar. Thankfully the girl's magic had stopped the bleeding and removed the blood so the boy didn't bleed too much.

With a sudden sound the door to the nursery was opened by none other than James and Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore. James picked up Harriet while Lily picked up Harold. Spotting the scar on Harold's forehead Dumbledore announced Harold the boy who lived.

The only ones who knew the truth about that night were Harriet and Voldemort but that all changed at the end of Harold's fourth year.


End file.
